Talk:Jack
I was under the impression that "Jack" was the Illegitimate son of Ryan then used by Fontaine and trained as an assassin. At least thats what the Official Wikipedia Article says >_> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bioshock * DO NOT QUOTE THIS INFO YET. It is by no means complete. Response: Both answers are correct, I'm still trying to piece the puzzle together for myself. I know from the diaries that Andrew Ryan impregnated an 'entertainment' girl (you read her diary in Fort Frolic). Jack's mother then sold still embryonic Jack to Frank Fontaine. Jack was heavily modified genetically by both Dr. Suchong and Tenenbaum. Dr. Suchong was responsible for Jack's rapid development (also note in the good ending about 15-25 years have passed, Jack is an old man). Dr. Suchong was also responsible for Jack's mind control programming. I am still not fully aware of Tenenbaum's role in Jack's development, I assume that she was the one who gave Jack his memories, but I cannot verify this yet. I can verify that Jack's mother met Tenenbaum because she is mentioned in the diary. Jack's actual age: Although Jack's age is undetermined there is a diary by Dr. Suchong in Andrew Ryan's office that suggests he was able to grow a child that aged about 1 year every month (I need to take some notes from the game so DON'T quote this info yet). Jack has to be at least three years old, because Frank Fontaine disappeared and became Atlas in 1957. The oldest he can be is 12 years old because that is how long Frank Fontaine has been in Rapture. I highly doubt that Jack is 12 years old, my assumption is that he is closer to the age of 4. Should Jack be around 3, 4 years old, then his rapid aging must slow as he gets older, or else he would die like 3 years after the events of the game. And in the good ending, the little sisters are old enough to be married, so he must have lived longer than that. ~Anonymus *The pipe mentioned in this article is not in fact the only pipe. I have found another in Fontaine Fisheries.-Sheedy * Even though Tenenbaum's precise reasons of modifying Ryan's illegitimate son are quite cryptic, there are several points which can be hypothesized. Firstly, either Tenenbaum or Fontaine knew of Ryan's affair with Jasmine Jolie, and according to her audio diary, there was some delay in extracting her fertalized egg with Ryan's genetics, causing Ryan to find out and murder her. It could be speculated that the both of them (which were working together at the time, along with Suchong) were going to use Jack for a greater cause (either in science, development of ADAM, or perhaps to save Rapture somehow) as they all knew both hypnotic phrases given to Jack. Jack was indeed used by Fontaine to kill Ryan, and then later used by Tenenbaum to freely kill Fontaine (so his initial function was carried out). It's hard to figure out whether the trigger phrase makes Jack stronger or not. I find that this event, along with the metaphors given for the Little Sisters (read diary "Why Only Girls?" to get what I mean) were not fully developed plot-wise. - NocTurn When Jack gets his voice scrambled at the end of the game, does it ever get changed back to normal? Because it would be really weird to go back to the surface/hold the world ransom with your voice sounding like a whale. ~J name when did we find out jacks name :I'm guessing it was at the beginning of the game, with the note on the present. OneMind 20:41, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah the note revealed in Ryan's office says "Dear Jack not open till *Rapture's coodirnates*" --Drsalvador 17:26, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Aperances I would like to mention that I have added to this article concerning what I believe may be another photo of Jack found in central control on the wall that has the blood writing "would you kindly". Does anyone else agree with me? Also it should be noted that Jack can be seen entirly at one point in the Bioshock trailer just befor the camera zooms up into first person. I have one more question, is Jack's name ever mentioned in any piont other than on the note with the gift and in his Flash back? bioshock trailer is not jack because he doesn't have the chain tattoos. The producers call him Jack. Other than the note, I can't seem to recall his name mentioned by anyone in the game. Atlas perhaps? nah 13:19, 19 May 2009 (UTC) That is jack that you see in the good ending.Plus HE raised the Little Sisters on the surface --Ryan Pierce 18:00, 27 June 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Ryan Andrew Ryan initially suspects that Jack is a CIA spook, then comes to the conclusion that he is not based on his behavior. How come Andrew Ryan did not notice Jack's entrance to Rapture was with a bathysphere, while of course Atlas does. If he did notice, he could easily would have known Jack is his own blood, therefore playing a game with Jack (and Atlas). Also because of the vita chambers 13:16, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Height How damn short is Jack?! his head only comes to halfway up a health station & I measured him as 4 & a half tiles tall in one one of the bathrooms, the tiles being about a foot, so is Jack 4'6''? Pararaptor 06:40, 28 June 2009 (UTC)'' I'd just like to point out to you, that the Unreal Engine shows the camera at gun hight, as do some other games running on other engines. I noticed this too when playing the slot machines. Jack is probably a good 6 feet tall, it's just we experiance it at stomach level. Anonymous -- 09:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Jack is coolio --Ryan Pierce 14:22, September 16, 2009 (UTC)bioshock54 age it said in the game he leaft the city at 2 so wouldent it be wrong to say he was born in 1958 if he was then what he just took a flight 1 day later to rapture :If you look at the SITS timeline it might clear this up for you. :Jack was created by Suchong sometime before September 1958 (before Fontaine was "killed" by Ryan's men.) Suchong was still nurturing Jack and recorded the audio diary Baby Status when Jack was one year old, before Fontaine "died." Therefore, I think Jack was probably born in 1957, or 1956. :A radio message from Fontaine in the Proving Grounds says "I remember when me and the Kraut put you in that sub. You were no more than two." My guess is that he was smuggled out of Rapture before Fontaine went undercover, so he probably left in 1958... so that would mean he was born in 1956. :The events of BioShock happen some time in 1960. :From 1956-1960 is 4 years. So that's how you can tell Jack's age during BioShock. ~ Gardimuer [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:20, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Aging speculation removal Given the overwhelming evidence that Jack ages normally after the events of Bioshock 1, I'm requesting that the aging theories and speculation section be removed. Brainwasher5 21:48, February 11, 2010 (UTC) You'd be surprised at how many people are still convinced that Jack only lives 4 years after his Rapture experience (At least outside this wiki). I have to agree with the evidence on this page though. Ant423 01:40, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Canon ending? Given the events of Bioshock 2, is it right to conclude that the "good" ending to Bioshock is the canonical one? If the other ending(s) were true, wouldn't Jack be the leader of Rapture during the events of Bioshock 2? It's possible that his reign could be short-lived and that he ends up dead or "dethroned" before Delta's revival, but no one seems to make any mention of him ever being in charge. The splicers do revere him, but this could partially be due to Sofia Lamb's admiration of his story, and because of his defeat of Ryan. I'd say, given that no record of Jack being the head of Rapture exists anywhere in Bioshock 2, that the ending with Jack saving the Little Sisters and giving them the chance to live normal lives is the true ending. I'm sure that 2K wants to leave this open ended so that either ending can work in the storyline, but there's not much to support the "bad" endings of the first game in the sequel. --RaptureWhaleFan 01:45, February 16, 2010 That trivia, I just undid, made no sense. :I'd agree that the good ending seems to the canon one - it made more sense at the time, and it certainly fits better with the sequel, especially as I think in the Atlantic Express depot, you can overhear several splicers talking about Jack heading topside after saving a bunch of Little Sisters. That said, we do know from SITS that a nuclear submarine did visit the plane crash site sometime after the first game, as depicted in the bad ending, so presumably that particular element can be considered canon too.--BADavid 15:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Passport Hey all, guess what I found? I figured I would put this here for people to evaluate before adding it to the article. This image was found in the 0-Lighthouse.bsm file. If you don't believe me, have a look for yourself! EDlTʘR •taIk• 00:08, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Wynand??? Wow. Hey! Jack is actually 23 years old (appearance-wise that is). I think most of us guessed Jack was around that age. I'm not surprised he's from Kansas since he apparently grew up on a farm. Good job finding that image. Ant423 01:38, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 before we go and change every part on his page where it says his last name is Ryan we should consider that his last name on the passport is probably his name from the fake life that was programed into his mind.